


Still

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explosions, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hair Brushing, Jurassic Park References, M/M, Mission Fic, POV CT-5385 I Tup, POV Hardcase (Star Wars), Twitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Tup/Hardcase drabbles.
Relationships: Hardcase/CT-5385 | Tup
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardcase doesn't do well with downtime, Tup helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the drabble zone prompt sound on Dreamwidth.

Everyone that’s not on watch is taking advantage of the unexpected downtime to take a nap. Tup would really like to join in, but Hardcase doesn’t do well with stillness and he’s practically vibrating with the need to keep moving. He’s making a soft frustrated sound and Tup sighs, takes Hardcase’s hand and leads him to the nearest spot of unclaimed shade. He sits and pulls his hair down. Hardcase takes a comb from his own belt telling him, “I packed one too.”

They share a smile, then Hardcase sits close and carefully eases the knots out of Tup’s hair.


	2. Talent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because the first tweet in [this](https://rivulet027.tumblr.com/post/626651782247022592/delphinidin4) made me think of Hardcase.

Hardcase is using his downtime to research how to time fireworks to music. There’s video examples. It’s engrossing. Tup is lying against his chest, also looking at his datapad. Hardcase isn’t sure what’s more interesting than fireworks, but there’s a contented smile on Tup’s face. Then Tup snickers. “This is so you!”

Hardcase pauses the video. “Yeah?”

Tup tilts his head and grins. “Jurrassic Park Updates tweeted that ‘We have decided to cancel today’s dinosaur talent show after every single dinosaur wrote down “unthinkable chaos” as their talent.’”

“Unthinkable chaos! Yes!” Hardcase agrees before he leans in to kiss Tup.


	3. Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tup lets Hardcase have the detonator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for the anythingdrabble prompt sabotage on dreamwidth.

The plan goes sideways quickly. By the time they make it to their transport Tup and Commander Tano are missing. Fives has to wrap an arm around General Skywalker to keep him from charging off as Hardcase comms them.

“Behind you!” Tano answers as she slashes through droids with Tup backing her up. They scramble to the transport and then they’re leaving the Separatist ship. “Get the intel?”

Skywalker holds up the datacard.

“Good distraction,” Tano grins. “Let us sabotage their reactor.”

Tup grins as he hands the detonator to Hardcase. The explosion is magnificent!

“Best boyfriend ever,” Hardcase grins.


End file.
